Chaotic Waters
by Ryzaphelle
Summary: At one point, Fairy Tail had two more Dragon Slayers amongst their members; Hydra: the Water Dragon Slayer and Ace the Chaos Dragon Slayer. How could two best friends fall apart so easily? How could one girl be the demise of the other? Follow the lives of Hydra and Ace to solve the mystery.
1. Before

In a land far far away were two little girls. Neither girl knew the other but they had a similarity. Both girls were raised by dragons, one of water and one of chaos. Given a magic so ancient and powerful, each girl cherished their individual parents and newfound powers. Then came that fated seventh day of that seventh month of that seven hundredth and seventy-seventh year; for both girls were left scared and alone.

It was at that point, when both girls were wandering the land, calling for their dragons, that they bumped into each other. Whilst rubbing their bruised noses, each girl asked the other why they were crying. The blue-haired girl sobbed and the black-haired girl stared with tear-filled eyes as she wondered if fate had brought them together. They vowed that day, when they clasped hands, to never let go.

Together they travelled the land, meeting wizards and viewing guilds but never letting go. However, when they entered the city of Magnolia, both girls realized that it felt right. Running through town, the girls followed their noses in the hope that they would lead them to the familiarity they smelt. Whatever it was, it smelt of dragons, not quite dragons but almost.

They opened their previously closed eyes when the smell was too strong for the girls to fly blind. Anticipation overwhelmed them as they studied the building in front of them. It was as if someone had thrown a rainbow over the pagoda before them but what really caught the girls' attention was the symbol that glowed under the sunshine. The black-haired girl studied it; it appeared to be a combination of wings and tails.

The blue-haired girl shrieked with joy as she realized that it was the legendary guild, Fairy Tail. The black-haired girl was dragged along by the other girl who was giddily racing for the doors…

The little Dragon Slayer was fighting the stripper when the doors to the guild opened. Two little girls where silhouetted by the sunlight. Everything about the girls spelled nervous but the only thing they seemed sure about was the way the clasped each other's hands…a time


	2. The Visitors

Juvia Lockser was sipping her iced water when the rumbling started. Her first instinct was to protect her beloved Gray by throwing herself on top of him; the second thought that passed through her brain was the source of the rumbling…

"Water!" she cried, standing atop the bar in a fighting stance. "Juvia's love rival has finally dared to show their face! Do not fear Beloved Gray, Juvia will protect your virtue!" She then proceeded to launch herself at her semi-clothed obsession who squirmed and cringed repeatedly.

When the rumbling grew louder, half the guild started talking worriedly.

"What the hell is going on!?" Gajeel asked.

"They're coming," the Master said simply, his voice filled with dread.

"Aww, yeah!" Natsu said, grinning at the door and slamming his fist into his hand. "I'll beat her this time!"

"You say that," Gray mocked which was ironic since he had Juvia in his lap, "yet you're gonna end up like_ that_ again."

"Like what, Beloved Gray?" Juvia tried so hard not to ruin the moment with her fangirling. With her hands linked around his neck, this was the closest she'd gotten to him whilst he was awake!

The ice wizard took one look at the water mage but seemed to decide against commenting on it. "You'll see," he said in answer to her question.

The blue-haired girl felt it then, the water, the oncoming wave.

"I don't understand," Love-Rival-Lucy said. "Is Gildarts back already?"

"Not Gildarts." Erza stopped eating her cake and watched the door. In fact, the whole guild was watching the door.

"But they're on his level alright." Natsu's hand spontaneously ignited, making shadows dance around the guild hall.

"On his level?" Wendy squeaked, clutching Charle a little too viciously.

Juvia tracked the movement of the giant wave with her senses. Strangely, it wasn't damaging Magnolia which was a very un-Fairy Tail way of doing things. With the distance decreasing, the water mage grew tense. Whoever this person was could easily take down Juvia and claim Gray for themselves.

"_I'm sorry," Gray says, caressing Juvia's bruised and broken body on the floor. "You simply weren't strong enough." He places a kiss upon her forehead._

"_But Juvia still loves you!" she cries as he walks away. "Juvia's love is stronger than her love rival's!"_

"_I need a hurricane," his voice tickles her ears. "Not a drizzle like you."_

_Juvia's heartbroken sobs grew louder and louder until they caused her thought bubble to pop._

"Beloved Gray!" she bawled, smooshing her cheek against his. "Juvia is sorry. Juvia will be strong for you and beat Love Rival. Juvia is a hurricane!"

She was stunned as the wave crashed over the guild hall yet no water flooded it. Hang on, a single drop fell from the ceiling that, had Juvia not been a water mage, she probably wouldn't have seen. The strangest thing happened next. From the drop bloomed a figure, a figure of a woman? She had hair the colour of topaz that flowed just like the water she came from. Her skin was pale with a hint of tan and her eyes glowed violet.

The newcomer blinked twice. "OH MY GOSH!" she screamed. "The guild had a makeover? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Oh, well…" the Master scratched his chin. "Maybe it's because you were on a DAMN THREE-YEAR MISSION!"

The girl cringed. "Jeesh, Gramps. Calm down. I was try'na be funn-"

"Hydra! FIGHT ME!" Natsu cut in.

"Oh, hi, Natsu!" she greeted before punching him in the face. He fell to the floor with no resistance at all.

"Is this what you were talking about?" Juvia whispered to Gray.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Keep watching."

She did so.

Natsu got up, his facial expression darkening. He ignited his whole body and glared at the girl stood before him. Her face was blank. He pulled a punch first which she dodged and grabbed his wrist; a sizzling sound filled the room. The Dragon Slayer's face was contorting due to the pain but he pressed on, aiming for her head. This time she didn't dodge it and the flaming fist went _through_ her head. Her body turned into a silhouette of water and her 'head' extinguished her opponent's flames.

"Keep watching," Gray whispered.

The silhouette engulfed Natsu, swallowing him into an orb. The orb, similar to Juvia's Water Lock, rose into the air until it was twenty feet high. Natsu struggled inside, creating flames only to have them extinguished. It was then that the orb began to spin and jolt up and down. When the pink-haired boy began to look sick, the orb came crashing down to the floor and flooded the guild hall but didn't make anything wet.

"There we go," Gray said.

The Dragon Slayer was lying unconscious on the floor, dripping wet and a pool of his own vomit developing by is head. There was a cry and Lucy came running to his broken form. "Natsu! Natsu, are you okay!?" She looked up at the girl who studied the icky body. "Why did you do that!?"

Violet eyes met brown ones. "He's fine, we do this all the time." Her eyes widened. "Are you Natsu's girlfriend!?" She clapped excitedly. "OH MY GOSH! Natsu's got a girlfriend! Good on you buddy!" She made as if to touch him but decided against it. "Hey, Ace!" she called up to the rafters. "Natsu's got a girlfriend!"

"I've been here the whole time, you idiot!" A dark figure landed next to the visitor then grinned. "I don't even know you but you look so cute together!" she said to Lucy.

"But we're not-"

"Let's plan the wedding!" the blue-haired one commanded to her black-haired companion and they began to march off.

"Who the hell do you think you two are?" Gajeel burst. "You can't just come in here, beat up one of our members then waltz off."

Master cleared his throat. "Dragon Slayer Number Four: Gajeel, meet Dragon Slayers Numbers Two and Three: Ace and Hydra.


	3. Come

Juvia's eyes bugged out of her head. There was a stunned silence before the newer members of the guild collectively shouted, "_EH!_" The girls then proceeded to show their guild emblems. The blue-haired one, Hydra, had hers on her neck and the black-haired one, Ace, pulled her trouser leg up to reveal her ankle. They were the real deal.

"Hey, Ace," Natsu had recovered from his previous trauma. "You're here too! Fight me!"

"Ew, no."

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer ended up sitting in a corner with an aura of despair around him as the older members of the guild went about their business. Juvia realized that these events were a common occurrence; she also realized that she was no longer in Gray's arms. She was on the floor and he was with Love-Rival-Hydra.

"So," Gray was saying to Love Rival as Juvia crawled to her beloved. "You've changed since last time I saw you."

"Yes," the other girl said. "I've got boobs now and it appears you've changed too. For one, you've got a girl growing on your back."

"Huh? Gah! Juvia get offa me!"

The water mage immediately climbed off her obsession and stepped to the side, looking down at the floor. "Juvia is sorry. Juvia was only marking her territory." She then shot a glare at the other water woman.

Hydra put her hands up in surrender. "Did I do something? Did I offend you in some way? If I did then I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Juvia cocked her head curiously. "You're not going to fight for Beloved Gray?"

The ice wizard slowly backed out of the conversation only to be clobbered by an airborne Natsu. "Pfft," Hydra rolled her eyes. "I'm too attractive for Gray!" She struck a provocative pose.

"Are…you saying…that I'm…unattractive?" Gray gasped, crushed under the other boy's weight.

"No," she said quickly to avoid Juvia's death stare. "I'm saying I'm _too_ attractive."

Gray's soul floated out of his mouth in response.

"Beloved Gray!" Juvia instantly rushed to his side, clutching at his icy body and failing to return his soul.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer, previously pinning Gray to the ground, was swaying drunkenly to his feet and shouting at Elfman who had thrown him across the room in the first place. Juvia tried hard to protect her beloved, who was still unconscious, from the brawl that had started but a minute ago. It seemed that there were so few members not caught up in it. Erza was eating her cake- No, a table got thrown at her and she joined the fight. Hydra had just walked over to Natsu and punched him in the face. Max was clutching at his broom. Wendy was cowering under a table with Charle. Mirajane somehow cleaned the bar whilst dodging airborne members of Fairy Tail. It was only Ace who looked distant, her blue eyes focussed on the drawing pad in her hand.

"Hey, Ace!" Hydra, who was bouncing Happy like a basketball, called to her friend sat on the window sill. "Why aren't ya joining in? What's up?"

"The sky preferably," the other girl muttered, not looking up from her drawing. "My power is chaos, Hydra." Blue eyes met violet ones. "How would the guild hall fare if I let it loose now?"

"Well, that's a very un-Fairy Tail way of thinking."

"You're right, it's logical."

At that moment, Juvia looked up to see to flaming orb heading her way. She got ready to pull Gray into her Water Lock but Hydra beat her too it. She swallowed the orb into her body, dousing it completely.

"It's not wise to cuddle a fallen soldier in a battlefield," the Dragon Slayer called over her shoulder then she shouted, "Natsu! Why d'you gotta be a doorknob for!?"

"Doorknob?" Juvia found herself asking.

"I'm too polite to swear," the other girl explained. "Hey, we've not been properly introduced." She turned and stuck out a hand. "I'm Hydra but you already know that, don't you?"

Juvia took the girls hand, smiled, and shook. "Juvia." She shifted since her legs were getting uncomfortable under Gray's weight. "You didn't have to protect Juvia and her beloved Gray. Juvia's body is made of water."

"Ha!" Hydra pointed at the Rain Woman. "I knew I sensed something familiar!" She clobbered Juvia with an attack hug. "Can we be best friends? It would be cool if we were best friends. We could have sleepovers, talk about boys, give each other makeovers; it would be so cool!"

Juvia folded her arms. "Juvia has one condition. Hydra must not be romantically involved with Juvia's beloved Gray."

Hydra sat up, straightening. "I accept your terms and conditions." She then whispered, "Even though, dating Gray is one of the stupidest ideas that went into my head. You, however, would probably be the perfect wife someday."

Hearts started zooming around Juvia's head as she thought of the perfect scene.

"_Juvia," Gray breathes. They are so close, allowing Juvia to hear the rhythm of his breathing and pounding of his heart. His touch is surprisingly warm even though his bare chest is usually cold._

"_Gray," Juvia responds. Her cheeks are bright red from the cold wind and the gently falling snow adds a sparkle to her skin._

"_Juvia," he pulls her closer. "We've known each other for a long time now." Her eyes widen. "I feel like there is a strong bond between us. Do you feel it?" She nods, still looking into his beautiful eyes. "I feel it here," he points, "in my heart." He brings her hand to his guild emblem and below it his heart beats fast._

_She exhales a breath she didn't know she had been holding, feeling his love under her palm. A tear slips down her check._

_He looks concerned. "Why are you crying, my raindrop?" He catches the falling tear in his palm and closes his fingers around it. When he opens his hand again, a ring of ice has replaced the tear. Gently taking her hand, he slides the ring on her finger. It sparkles and glows against her skin._

_She leans in. He leans in. And just when their lips are about to touch…_

Ace suddenly appeared and slapped poor, unconscious Gray's face.

"Love Rival!" Juvia screamed.

Her glare met an equally terrifying glare. "This is not the place for Gray to be unconscious," she said simply.

"Ace! So you finally decided to fight?" Hydra challenged but Ace was already walking away. "Hey…" She reached out to touch the other girl but obviously gave up when her hand fell to the floor. Juvia observed that this was abnormal for the two girls.


End file.
